Of Lies and Promises
by LovingNinja
Summary: When news of a new tournament rolls around, Yusuke and the gang take the bait. Told that the winner will be given an unknown prize by the one who's pulling the strings, many are willing to enter at the risk of their lives. However, this tournament may be a bit different than originally thought. HieixOC


**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters in any way. I may be a bit rusty with writing for this series, so please, bear with me until I can get back into the groove of things. Thank you!**

* * *

"A new tournament?"

"Yes," Koenma replied, in his adult form as he sat in the middle of the front of the room. Everyone from their little dysfunctional group was sitting in front of him like a semi-circle in Old Genkai's place. A year had passed since the end of it all; the reading of her will. Life had been rather peaceful, compared to days where the group would find themselves battered and bruised, covered in bandages from head to toe. But, now…

"What for?" Kuwabara queried. "I mean, something has to come out of it, right?"

"That's the thing," Koenma sighed. "It appears that for this tournament, the prize is being kept secret."

"You're kidding," Yusuke drawled, seeming unamused with arms crossed. "What's the point of that?"

"Apparently it's started rumours, ones that spread like wildfire and you can't contain."

"Big ones, eh?"

"From riches to statuses within the demon world. Wishes granted, those sorts of things."

"Who's behind this tournament?" Kurama inquired.

"That is yet another mystery."

Yukina looked over at the young men, brows knitted together in worry, "It seems like there are a lot of uncertainties involved. Will it be all right?"

"Of course it will be," another voice stepped in, opening the sliding door, and to the surprise of the group, it was Hiei.

Yusuke couldn't refrain from a smug smirk, but just like the others, no one stood or moved from their place, "Look what the cat dragged in. What are you doing here?"

"The same reason as you," the demon replied, seeming annoyed as he looked over at Koenma. "I was called here about that tournament."

"Are you going to enter?" Botan asked.

Still standing, Hiei's gaze went to the men he had fought with for so long, a tiny smirk on his lips, "I wasn't planning to, because it didn't seem as though there was anyone worth fighting entering. However, my mind may change depending on later entries."

Kurama smiled, voice smooth, "Now, Hiei, that may sound like a challenge to those who knew you better."

Hiei remained silent, his smirk growing until the atmosphere was broken by a worried Keiko, "When is it?"

"Six months," Koenma answered. "I apologize for asking this of you, but it would help out a great deal if the four of you entered. Because of the unknown prize to the victor, there may be some unpleasant individuals joining in; whether as participator or spectator."

"And, you want us there to weed them out, don't you?" Yusuke stated, receiving a nod from the other man.

"It's best that we snuff out any wannabe hotshots as fast as we can."

"Yusuke…" Keiko placed a hand on the man's knee, her concerned expression never wavering. "Are you…gonna go?"

Biting the inside of his cheek, Yusuke looked up at Keiko and suddenly seemed apologetic, "I guess it's something I should think over tonight, isn't it?"

"But, you aren't going to…are you…?" Her tone was knowing, of course it was, for how many years she went through with him, it was an inevitable outcome.

"Sorry, Keiko," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

She sighed as well, patting his knee, "You just have to get it out of your system, right? You can't pass up the chance to fight, especially when you haven't in so long. I'll…be supportive, but…!" She scowled, "If you die, I'll kill you."

Yusuke gave a chuckle, reaching to gently grab the back of Keiko's head and pulled her in to place a kiss to her forehead, "Thanks."

"Oh, jeez, do you two have ta get all mushy?" Kuwabara groaned.

"Hey, shut it," Yusuke growled, cheeks flushed.

"Now, now, you two, don't start fighting here," Botan chided, though she smiled at the familiar atmosphere surrounding the room.

Kurama hummed a laugh, "That's right, save it for the tournament."

"But, what about school?" Yukina piped in, drawing the attention of her most devoted protector who then became befuddled himself.

"Ah, that's right. I need to get time off, but…for how long? Six months to train, and the tournament…how long would that be?"

"It's estimated that the tournament will last up until a month, depending on how many enter," Hiei answered.

"So…that would make…"

"Seven. That would make seven months in all." There was irritation in the fire demon's voice that was made specifically for Kuwabara, as many were aware save for the individual himself.

"Seven months, huh? I don't know if my school will let me off for so long…"

"Don't sweat it, Kuwabara," Yusuke grinned. "Everything will get taken care of with no worries. Trust me."

"Yes, we'll be needing you there as an ally and an opponent," Kurama added.

"Ah, jeez, you guys," the once-delinquent sniffled and rubbed at his eyes. "Damn, I can't wait for this!"

"Then, I'll leave Hiei to escort you three to the demon world," Koenma stated. "Once everything has been taken care of, and all loose ends are tied, he will take on his way back."

"I'll have to allow my father's company some notice," Kurama spoke to himself aloud, rubbing at his chin.

"I guess I'll need to take some time off of work, too," Yusuke sighed. At all of this, Botan, Yukina, and Keiko broke out into laughter, gaining the other three males to look at them with raised brows. "What's so funny?"

"It's just so strange," Keiko answered, giggling.

"You three sound so responsible it's almost strange," Botan cracked a chuckle, a hand over her lips.

With knitted brows, Kuwabara looked to Yukina who was holding in her own laughter with flushed cheeks, "Yukina, you, too?"

"Ah, I was just thinking that I really like this new more responsible version of you," she replied, eyes shining and making the man beside her melt, as well as the hidden brother fume.

"I'll give you all three days," Hiei grouched. "I won't spend another minute here after. If you don't have everything settled by then, I'll be leaving without you and you can find your own way there."

"Aw come on, Hiei, don't make it sound like we're a burden," Yusuke cooed. "You know you're itching to get to training with us."

"Hmph, you make it sound like I haven't been training all this time without you."

"Training by yourself is different than when we do it as a group," Kurama cut-in. "But, of course, I don't need to tell you that, right, Hiei?"

A silent glare hit the red-haired male, but there were no qualms. The meeting came to a peaceful end. It was decided that Hiei would stay within the area as the rest of his allies took care of whatever they needed.

Kurama had no problem with getting the time off that he needed, and when asked why he simply stated it would be for vacation with some old school friends that he hadn't seen in a long while. Kuwabara found himself faced with many forms and documents to sign and look over, becoming lost with certain entries that needed to be filled. The young man had difficulty giving a proper excuse until his sister helped him; stating that a relative was ill and needed to be looked after, the relative may be on their way to heaven and such.

As for Keiko and Yusuke, the two spent nights discussing how the young woman would be fairing without Yusuke. She explained to him many times that money wouldn't be an issue, and she would be fine by herself; with security and her emotions. In a wounded manner, Yusuke would find himself apologizing at strange intervals, for he sincerely did not wish to leave Keiko for so long by herself, but he could guarantee that he wouldn't be killed.

"It's a 'just in case' mission," he would tell her. "It probably won't last as long as Hiei and Koenma think. There can be millions of entries, but if they aren't worth the time, we could get this ended after a week."

Keiko in return would laugh, and remind him that he shouldn't be too cocky, for he would most-likely be rusty. To get in the groove once more after so long, with only six months to prepare could be asking a lot of his body and spirit. But, once more, Yusuke would calm her fears and her heart.

And, three days after the announcement, these individuals regrouped at Genkai's manner once more, and with Hiei as the guide, after saying farewell to those who came to see them off, they returned to the demon world, aching to get started, for six months can go by in the blink of an eye.

* * *

**To Be Continued...!**

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!  
**

**~LovingNinja~  
**


End file.
